Hermanos
by InuKidGakupo
Summary: Sokka y Katara vivieron juntos y apartados demasiados años en la Tribu Agua del Sur, eso sin desearlo creó sentimientos equívocos en uno de los dos hermanos. Sokka x Katara. Advertencia de pensamientos incestuosos.


_**Disclaimer** : Avatar: The Last Airbender, sus personajes, secuelas y cómics no me pertenecen._

 _ **NA**. Sí, ya sé que estoy enferma._

* * *

La miró por el rabillo del ojo y suspiró agotado, desviando de nuevo sus orbes azules al suelo, con dureza, como si se resistieran a su voluntad dentro de sus cuencas. A sus oídos llegó su voz tarareando una bella y vieja canción y lo hizo a él apretar los ojos con dolencia, con la asfixia que se cernía hacía días en su interior.

Una boda simple, algo que era más simbólico, una ceremonia donde se celebraba el amor, una _unión_. Aun así, él sentía que la perdería, que finalizando el día ya no sería suya. Le haría darse cuenta una vez más que no le correspondía. Qué todo eso era una fantasía. Qué él _estaba_ mal.

¿Era filial? Se preguntó, tratando de darse fuerza, tratando de convencerse de que aquella tristeza, preocupación y pudorosos celos eran propios de un hermano, quizá de un padre, de saberla lo suficientemente grande para levantar sus alas e iniciar con su nueva vida un viaje lejos de él, un viaje dónde lo olvidaría.

Negó. Lo sabía, ni siquiera lo podía ocultar para sí mismo, en el fondo, la quería, detrás de aquella paternal sensación, anhelaba demencialmente poder besarla, poder reclamarla.

Y no podía y se lo dijo fuertemente en su interior, se repitió que era aquí el final de su terrible imaginación, de sus indecorosos pensamientos, de sus errados sentimientos. Y es que él en su fuero interno se veía inocente y pasaba horas culpando a cualquiera que se le viniera a la mente.

Los habían dejado solos por tantos años, a cargo de un montón de ancianos y niños que ellos cuidaron y procuraron. Ellos, _los dos_ , unidos por sangre, unidos por responsabilidad, unidos por lo que él llamaba destino. ¿Quién iba a ser sino ella la dueña de su boba adolescencia?

¿En quién más iba a pensar si se trataba de amor? ¿Quién iba a protagonizar sus fantasías sino la sonrisa que tenía a cuestas?

Katara, su hermana, los lazos del pecado enredados en sus venas, azotándolo con culpabilidad en su corazón, agitando debajo de su piel con incesante dolor.

Ella, nadie más, venía a su mente cuando de noche se imaginaba una tierna familia, una particular y bella boda propia. ¿Y quién podría culparlo si entonces era un niño? ¿Quién podía juzgarlo en su interior? ¿Cómo señalarlo cuando no había otra chica de su edad, no había otra persona a quién llamar familia, no había otro ser humano que su inocente corazón pudiera amar a kilómetros a su alrededor?

Él no tenía forma de saber que las cosas cambiarían con los años, él no tenía forma de entender que su amor infante por su hermana crecería con el tiempo, que no se detendría. Ahora era un adulto hecho y derecho y aquellos sentimientos seguían aún en pie, la miraba de reojo y la cuidaba casi sin querer, la deseaba en su siempre silencioso fuero interno.

Y ahora ella había crecido y se había hecho lo suficientemente grande para elegir a quién amar, para irse sin más, y él sentía que no podía con eso, incluso cuando al crecer entendió que su amor por Katara estaba mal, algo dentro suyo no había podido renunciar a ella, no había terminado de entender, no había podido dejar de pensar en que pasarían la vida juntos, solo ellos dos, como _tenía_ que ser.

Jamás habría imaginado que sería el mismísimo Avatar el que terminaría por reclamar el amor de su hermana, que se la quitaría de las manos, que la haría querer marcharse lejos de su lado. Era verdad que él mismo tenía una novia, que era feliz con ella y que gustaba de su ser, pero de forma inconsciente, entre sueños, había imaginado siempre que eventualmente las cosas terminarían, que Katara y él volverían al Polo Sur, a vivir juntos, a _estar_ _juntos_.

Y no, y ahora la realidad se estaba imponiendo, y ahora sus sueños y fantasías se quebraban y caían al suelo delante de sus pies, desparramados, obsoletos, absurdos, como todo él.

Había intentado por años, incluso antes de que ella comenzara su amorío con Aang, quitársela de la mente, burlarse, ser un tonto, tener a Suki, incluso podría atreverse a decir que la trató mal, todo con la idea de protegerla, de crear distancia entre los dos, de que Katara no llegara con sus manos calidad a querer abrazarlo a cada momento con ese corazón tan noble e inocente, que no lo mirara como lo hacía, con ternura, con esperanza, con amor de _hermanos_.

Él no podía _-con sus pensamientos como los tenía-,_ soportarla cerca con ese aire materno, con su tendencia a tomarlo de la mano o a abrazarlo por detrás, porque aquellos actos cargados de inocencia eran el producto de sus más terribles fantasías e imaginativas, era algo que él no podía soportar, porque permitirle a ella ser así con él era arriesgado, era alimentar una locura, era orillarlo a querer hacer algo más, a _avanzar_.

Pero ahora luego de tanto el final pintaba frente de él, un precipicio, el trunco camino de la siempre idea sinsentido. Estaba en los últimos momentos, en la cúspide, en el último acto de aquella tétrica obra, unos minutos más, y aquel telón caería para siempre dando un cierre, y eso, por supuesto, era lo mejor. Era lo correcto. Pero como le dolía.

— ¿Y? — se paró delante de él, dando una vuelta completa para modelarle aquel bello vestido banco.

— Te ves preciosa — le dijo con su voz rasposa, con ojos de un niño, de un hermano, de un _hombre_ totalmente encandilado. Y no, no se lo dijo por su vestimenta, lo dijo porque siempre había querido decírselo, lo dijo disfrazado de un halago casi formal.

— Estoy tan nerviosa — soltó ella una risita emocionada y lo abrazó. Esta vez sus brazos la acogieron con ternura, con dulzura, con amor enfermo y demencial, por primera... por última vez.

— Todo estará bien — trató inútilmente de apoyarla, de apoyarse, de saber que ese tenía que ser el último día para él, para un " _ellos_ ". Luego de que ella saliera de esa puerta, todo se terminaría, lo entendía.

— Lo sé... — murmuró Katara con sus labios pintados de carmín y pegó de nuevo su cuerpo al de él en un corto abrazo, besando apenas su mejilla. Los ojos de Sokka se apretaron en dolor, en el sentimiento de pérdida, en aquello que era por demás una simulada, disfrazada y melancólica despedida.

—Adiós, Katara — le dijo en el abrazo, sin atreverse a soltarla, sin sentirse lo suficientemente fuerte. Pero lo hizo, al final, ¿cómo no podría dejarla ir hacia su felicidad?

—No seas dramático, Sokka, estaré de regreso con ustedes cuando acabe la ceremonia — soltó ella como respuesta a aquella despedida fuera de lugar. Él sonrió y asintió, dándole la razón incluso cuando para él aquello tenía otro significado.

—Cuídate — pidió en un murmuro apenas audible, soltándola completamente para poder mirarla de frente. Ella sonrió maternal, conmovida por la aparente conmoción de su hermano ante su boda.

— Lo haré — le dijo, apretando su mano suavemente. Él de nuevo, en su tortura propia, no pudo hacer más que atesorar aquella promesa, aquella caricia. — Te quiero, Sokka — le dijo como despedida antes de salir e ir directo a aquella ceremonia.

— Y yo a ti — le respondió sincero, sangrante, doliente, expresando ese sentimiento que jamás pudo decir. La miró darle la espalda con una sonrisa y atravesar la puerta que dirigía de lleno al centro de aquella especie de templo, hacía el _altar_. Era ese, el final. Ahí, moría él, morían sus sentimientos. En aquel momento, en su soledad, supo que la había dejado ir, y que también, renunciaba finalmente y completamente a ella. Después de eso y para siempre, serían solo hermanos, nada más. — Y yo a ti... — Repitiendo sus palabras se quedó solo en su sepulcral y perpetuo silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad. En su mente, pecaminosa, admitió con culpa que no podría dejar de quererla de esa forma... _jamás_.


End file.
